


Something Gold

by Scylla87



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Discord: Flarrowverse Shipyard, F/F, F/F Friday, Handcuffs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: Sara is more than happy with where the night takes her after Lisa takes her home.





	Something Gold

Something Gold:

Sara tugged against the handcuffs, kind of liking the way the cold metal bit into her flesh. This was not how she had expected the evening to go, but she couldn’t say that she was unhappy with this particular turn of events. After all, she had gone to the club looking for someone to go home with, and she had managed to find the perfect person to take her home. It was the being handcuffed to the bed and left alone part that she was less interested in. She let out a sigh and tugged at the cuffs again. “You going to leave me here?” she called out to the room at large.

 

Instantly the woman appeared in the doorway, still wearing the gold dress that had caught Sara’s eye earlier. She looked amused as she gazed at her captive. “Maybe,” she teased with a mischievous smile. It was that smile that had gotten Sara to come home with her, and the sight of it now only made her wetter.

 

There had been others at the club, many, many others that she could have chosen, but from the moment that Sara caught sight of this woman in her tight gold dress, there was no one else for her. Luckily, the woman had been interested as well, or Sara would have been forced to go home alone to take care of business herself. She really didn’t want to have to take care of things herself. “Lisa,” she said with an exaggerated sigh.

 

The woman laughed playfully. “So, you do remember by name. Good. I was afraid you might not have caught it with all the noise, and it would be a pity if you weren’t sure which name to moan tonight.”

 

Sara couldn’t help rolling her eyes at that, but there was no doubt that she was going to end up moaning something before the night was through. “I won’t be doing much of that if you don’t come over here though,” she pointed out.

 

Lisa sauntered over to the bed carefully, each step purposeful as she observed her captive. “And if I changed my mind?” she asked as she came closer.

 

Sara huffed softy, suspecting that the woman was only teasing but fearing that she wasn’t. You didn’t generally bring someone home, strip them down, and handcuff them to your bed only to change your mind out of nowhere. There was no guarantee that that was how things were playing out this time, and it would be such a pity if her changing her mind turned out to be the case. “I guess I would have to get myself off then. Bit hard tied to your bed of course.” She made a point of rattling the gold-plated cuffs against the bars of the headboard.

 

Lisa gave her a look of mock concern as she inched closer. “What’s wrong sweetheart, not all wet, are you?”

 

“You have no idea,” Sara replied, looking the woman up and down. She had been wet from the moment she had spotted the woman from across the room.

 

Lisa shot her another of those mischievous grins as she took a seat on the bed and reached out. Her fingers climbed slowly up Sara’s leg, from her ankle up towards her thigh, movements slow but steady. They kept climbing, walking step by step up her naked flesh until they brushed softly against her folds. Lisa sighed softly, her smile turning from mischievous to dirty. “Oh, I think that I have some idea.”

 

The fingers pressed a little deeper, causing Sara to moan softly as they slid through her folds. This was what she had in mind when she set out for the night. Her hands wrapped around the bars of the headboard as the fingers entered her. It was the sweetest relief. She had never been one to beg, but she gladly begged now. “Fuck,” she groaned. “Don’t stop.”

 

Unfortunately, she did not get her wish. Sara wished that she had held her tongue as her lover pulled her fingers away. “Patience,” Lisa said with a laugh.

 

The word rankled. The last thing Sara had in bed was patience. She wanted what she wanted, and she wanted it now. There was no time to wait, to deny herself. She let out a frustrated groan. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

 

Lisa laughed softly as she began crawling up the bed. “Why so impatient?” she asked as she straddled Sara’s chest. “Don’t you know that I want what you want?”

 

But Sara hadn’t told her what she wanted. “Oh really, you’re that good that you know exactly what I want without my having to tell you?”

 

Lisa grinned once more. “Well, if not what you want, certainly what you need.”

 

Sara couldn’t help the small disbelieving laugh that escaped her in response, but even the laugh died on her lips as Lisa reared up on her knees and crawled closer, lifting up her dress as she went to reveal that she was wearing no underwear beneath.

 

Sara let out a small gasp and wiggled with anticipation. This was more like it. She strained against the handcuffs again, trying to get to the other woman a few seconds before she was close enough to hover over her face. “Oh, fuck, Lisa,” she whispered a split second before she leaned up and kissed her softly between the legs.

 

If her hands had been free, Sara would have pulled her down and held her in place while she gave it everything she had, but cuffed to the bed she was at the mercy of this other woman, who apparently liked to tease even when it came to her own pleasure. It was like a game to her. She would lower herself down just far enough that Sara could brush her lips against her, get just the briefest taste of her arousal, and then she would pull back out of reach again and laugh at the frustrated groan of her lover. This was not a game that Sara was used to playing. Usually, if a woman asked you to eat her out, whether verbally or by sitting on your face, that was exactly what she let you do. She strained against her bonds again, rattling them against the bars. “Let me taste you, please,” she begged as Lisa lowered herself again.

 

This time she was allowed to push a little further, darting her tongue between the woman’s lips and brushing it along her folds. The taste of her juices was tangy on Sara’s tongue as she pressed the tip against the woman’s clit. A soft moan fell from both their lips, and Sara repeated the motion. “I’ve been thinking about this all night,” Lisa whispered.

 

Sara could say that same. It had been a struggle not to pull the woman in the bathroom and do just this when she had first seen her. She intended to make up for lost time now, if only Lisa would remain still and let her work. Instead the woman pulled away altogether. “Where do you think that you’re going?”

 

Lisa laughed again as she turned herself around. “It occurs to me that it was unfair that you were getting to have all the fun. She lowered herself down once more until she was hovering above Sara’s face.

 

Sara did not need to be told what to do; she dived in with complete gusto, glad that this time she wasn’t stopped by the woman’s infernal teasing.

 

Lisa was extremely wet beneath her tongue as Sara slid it through her folds. It was clear that she had enjoyed driving her lover crazy. Just Sara’s luck that she would end up going home with one of those. She chuckled to herself softly as she pressed her tongue deeper.

 

Lisa shifted above her as she leaned down and used her hands to part Sara’s thighs. The first lick along her folds had Sara moaning into the woman’s pussy. It was hard to concentrate on what she was doing as Lisa drove in, pulling her clit between her lips and sucking hard, but Sara worked to mimic the motion in kind. Lisa had much more control than she did since her hands were free, but this was hardly the first time that Sara was in a situation like this. Still the handcuffs rattled against the headboard as she made aborted attempts to free herself.

 

Lisa sucked harder and made her hiss. She was already so close that just the slightest thing could set her off. It was her mission to make sure that Lisa felt the same. The woman moaned as Sara swirled her tongue against her clit. “You taste so good,” she groaned as Sara continued to give love to her clit.

 

“I could say that same,” Sara replied, sucking hard on the sensitive nub.

 

Lisa gasped loudly. Sara repeated the motion, loving the way the woman squirmed against her face. “You close?” she teased between licks.

 

“Fuck!” Lisa groaned, clearly having trouble focusing on returning the favor.

 

In the moment Sara didn’t care as long as she got to taste the woman’s orgasm on her tongue. She leaned in the best she could and worked to do just that, egged on by the increasing intensity of Lisa’s moans. “That’s it,” she whispered into her folds. “Come for me.”

 

Lisa groaned loudly and dived back between Sara’s legs. Both of them were both on the edge. Sara ran her tongue along Lisa’s clit. “Oh shit!” the woman moaned as she toppled over.

 

Sara licked up the fruit of her labor greedily, the taste only turning her one more. Her lover moaned loudly as she rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm. The moans were punctuated by her own licks, and Sara quickly felt the release building. “Right there,” she whispered. “Ahh…”

 

Lisa collapsed on the bed, panting loudly as they both recovered. “You going to uncuff me?” Sara teased.

 

“I’m considering it,” Lisa replied as she continued to lay beside Sara on the bed.

 

Sara glanced at her. The woman’s feet were propped up on the headboard by her face, and for the first time that night she noticed the metallic color on her toes. “You really like gold, don’t you?”

 

“Every girl likes something in gold.”

 

Sara remembered the first time she had seen this woman from across the room and laughed. Yes, every girl likes something in gold.


End file.
